medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Shigusa Takachiho
| image = Shigusa Takachiho.jpg | alias = Hard Wrapping | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party Loser Team | previous position = Strongest Man in the Thirteen Party | relatives = Unnamed Father (Deceased) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Unnamed Younger Sister (Deceased) | abnormality = Auto-Pilot | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 22 }} Shigusa Takachiho (高千穂 仕種, Takachiho Shigusa) is a senior of Class 13 and a member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name is Hard Wrapping (棘毛布, Hādo Rappingu). Personality Despite his macho appearance Takachiho is very preceptive since his muscles do all the work while his brain is free to think. He is also intelligent as he calls himself more of a researcher than a fighter. His near invincible agility and speed made him yearn for a equal, someone who could "touch" him. Appearance Takachiho is a dark skinned man with black hair done in corn rolls. He wears a tight black shirt with a white design similar to the jacket of Hakoniwa Academy's uniform. He also wears red shorts and red fingerless gloves. He sometimes wears a lab coat as well. History As a child, Takachiho’s Abnormality allowed him to excel at sports, and he began to develop a superiority complex. Despite this, he never once thought of using his abilities for anything wrong or illegal. However, at the age of twelve his family was in a horrible car accident; sandwiched between a tractor and a tour bus. Takachiho survived thanks to his Abnormality, but his parents and younger sister died. This traumatic experience changed his view on his Abnormality; rather than thinking of himself as special, he began to see himself as a freak. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, pages 1-2 Desiring to meet someone better than himself, Takachiho agreed to participate in the Flask Plan when approached by Hakama Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, page 11 Plot Flask Plan Arc After Medaka Kurokami leaves Hakama’s office, Takachiho and five other members of the Thirteen Party make their presence known. Questioned by Hakama of his opinion of Medaka, Takachiho states she was aware of their presence and chose to ignore them, claiming he tried to kill her five times and failed on all attempts. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 12-14 As Hakama details the history of the Flask Plan, culminating with his belief that the project has reached the final step with the present incarnation of the Thirteen Party, Takachiho listens on without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 1-3 Takachiho appears behind the Student Council as they navigate the first floor maze. He congratulates them, stating no one has ever used sonar before, and then introduces himself. He approaches Medaka, effortlessly dodging attacks by Zenkichi Hitoyoshi and Kouki Akune, and steals her hair tie and glasses. Takachiho then pulls off his lab coat, introducing himself as the Thirteen Party’s battler, and declares Medaka will have to defeat him if she wishes to continue. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, pages 16-19 Takachiho challenges Medaka, as the Student Council and the Tsushima brothers look on. He tells Medaka that the flash drive around his neck contains all the data on the experiments he underwent as part of the Flask Plan, and tells her to go all out against him. Taking a stance, he strikes Medaka with a rising knee to the face. He is impressed when she shrugs off the blow, but attacks her again with a kick, knocking her to the ground. When Medaka reveals that she purposely took his attacks to steal his flash drive, Takachiho is thrilled. He tells her that she could easily have made it to the fourth floor if she hadn’t met him, and proceeds to take back his flash drive. Though Medaka launches a barrage of Myouri Unzen’s super balls his way, Takachiho is still able to dodge them all. He agrees with Medaka’s assessment when she explains his Abnormality, but reveals he has figured out her Abnormality as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, pages 1-19 Takachiho brags that he has figured out Medaka’s ability. When Medaka tries to surpass his reflexes with the Bunshin technique, he is unimpressed, easily seeing through the illusion. He then breaks Medaka’s arm, but is amazed to see that she willing sacrificed his arm to steal his flash drive. Takachiho then labels Medaka’s ability as zero reflex; in that she has no reflexes at all. He declares himself superior to Medaka, and then reveals that the flash drive she stole was just a fake. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, pages 1-11 Watching Medaka bounce from foot to foot, Takachiho notices that the sound of her feet coming down doesn’t match with the actual point of contact. Before he can ponder any further, Medaka attacks him with her Kurokami Phantom, effectively striking his body before his muscles could react. Heavily wounded, Takachiho asks Medaka if she can move fast than the speed of light, before collapsing. As Zenkichi tries to awaken Medaka, Takachiho rises to his feet, promising to dissect Medaka if her own attack was enough to kill her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, pages 13-19 Barely standing and bloodied, Takachiho remarks that the only reason he can get up is because Medaka aimed for his flash drive rather than his body directly. When Medaka rises as well, Takachiho demands that they continue, declaring that he and Medaka both want to “talk” to each other with their fists. Medaka complies, and the two begin trading blows. In his exhausted state, Takachiho is unable to dodge, his muscles unable to keep up with his reflexes. However, he still rallies, and combining his reflexes with judgment, is able to dodge Medaka’s finishing blow. Ecstatic, he laughs out loud, only to be silenced as Medaka drops him with a kick to the head. As he falls, Takachiho is amazed that Medaka could turn her reflexes on as well as off, and regrets that all of his abilities were rendered normal before her. As Medaka walks away, she offers to fight him again the next door, an offer Takachiho jokingly refuses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, pages 3-16 As Zenkichi tells the Student Council they have to regroup outside the Flask Plan labs, Takachiho arrives along with Unzen, Harigane Onigase, Nekomi Nabeshima, Myouga Unzen, and Kei Munakata to provide support. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 18-19 Minus 13 Arc Flask Plan Revival Arc Abilities Superhuman Durability: Takachiho with his abnormality being reflexes and almost never gotten used to being hit, has a incredible durability to survive Medaka's Kurokami Phantom impact blow, which surpasses the speed of sound. Superhuman Speed: With Takachiho's ability he has archieved incredible speed, even getting past by the student council without them noticing that he had slipped past them while seemingly to walk normally, while getting the usb data which was retrieved my Medaka earlier. He could even fight on par for a while with Medaka while in a near dead state. Combat Expert: Takachiho is an expert in kick boxing, Takachiho's legs are strong enough to break Medaka's arm while she in base form. Even without relying on his kicks seems to a capable fighter with his fists, evenly matching with Medaka's. Abnormality Auto-Pilot (反射神経, Ōto Pairotto): Takachiho is considered the strongest man of Class 13 for his extraordinary reflexes. Unlike other people, who use reflexes for defense and retreat, he can use his to attack and counter. He describes this ability as "my brain going into auto-pilot." Takachiho's reflexes are so superior that he could even dodge Unzen's super balls without calculating their movement. Even Medaka's Bunshin technique is rendered useless against Takachiho since he doesn't have to react to know the real thing but by reflex Trivia *When translated from kanji, Auto-Pilot means Reflexes. *When translated from kanji, Hard Wrapping means Spine Blanket. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal